


Не смотри на спящего дракона

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anduin needs help, Fluff, Gen, M/M, also wings, modern Azeroth with mythological creatures, preslash, this is kinda stupid, with the art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Андуин Ринн попал в беду.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2015 (February)
> 
> my tumblr page - http://s020.radikal.ru/i703/1502/2a/8b30883f4f1d.jpg

Андуин Ринн попал в беду.  
Отец напоминал ему об этом каждый день: «Ты из династии Риннов, настоящих рыцарей без страха и упрёка. Но даже Ринн не застрахован от школьных проблем». И был, несомненно, прав.  
Андуина не травили. Не били в подсобках. Ему не подсовывали пакетики с зандаларской травой, не подстерегали в туалете, чтобы напомнить о границах дозволенного. Ему даже клички никакой не придумали – называли чаще всего по фамилии, да и то потому, что так было короче. Подростки вообще любили экономить собственное время: чтобы тратить свободное на действительно важные занятия. Вроде сплетен в раздевалках или обсуждения новеньких.  
В гимназии имени Св. Азшары новенькие появлялись довольно часто, и потому предмет пересудов менялся чуть ли не каждую неделю.

Когда в школе появился очередной ученик – на этот раз по обмену, откуда-то действительно издалека - всего за каких-то пару недель привычный распорядок дня Андуина Ринна вдруг превратился в настоящее испытание.

Этот новенький был везде. А вместе с ним, конечно – его грандиозные крылья и не менее грандиозный хвост.  
Не то чтобы Андуин никогда не видел Детей Стаи прежде. Ещё как видел. С одним из них как-то встречалась его крёстная Джайна. Да и в городе их было довольно много: на одной из прибрежных улиц жило целое семейство. С тройняшками.  
Но рассматривать Детей Стаи на улице было невежливо. Да и не только на улице. Андуин до сих пор помнил давнишний поход в гости к семье Праудмур и недовольный взгляд, которым она одаривала крестника, который чуть ли не весь вечер пялился на рога одной из гостей.  
Дети Стаи были драконами. Всамделишными, похожими на книжных, но совсем-совсем реальными. Огромными, рогатыми, крылатыми, хвостатыми и чешуйчатыми. Вот только в цивилизованном обществе гораздо проще, да и вежливее, было не расправлять свои двадцатиметровые крылья и не сшибать рогами дверные петли. Поэтому большую часть времени Дети Стаи были вполне обычными людьми. Или эльфами. Или гномами. Или кто им больше нравился.  
Некоторые просто не умели скрывать некоторые «лишние части», вроде хвостов или крыльев. Некоторые специально выставляли их напоказ. А самый древний род — это Андуин знал наверняка — в любом виде не могли избавиться от рогов.

Новенький — Рафион — повсюду таскал за собой наследие своих предков. Из-за перепончатых крыльев, которые и в сложенном состоянии представляли собой довольно внушительную конструкцию, ему отрядили место в самом дальнем углу класса, у окна, и Андуин тихо ненавидел это обстоятельство. С места, на котором сидел он сам, Рафиона можно было увидеть только краем глаза.  
Большую часть времени он скучал. Разваливался на парте так, словно она была большим мягким креслом, подпирал смуглую щёку рукой – ничуть не когтистой, самой что ни на есть человеческой – и почти дремал. Крылья он обычно чуть расправлял: так, что иногда солнечные лучи красиво подсвечивали ярко-рыжие с краснотой перепонки и отражались от мелкой чёрной чешуи.

Урок физической культуры был настоящим избавлением. Шея не затекала от неудобного положения, глаза скашивать не приходилось: сиди себе на матах и наблюдай, как Рафион с довольной улыбкой закидывает мячи в кольцо. Одно за другим, из любой точки зала, без единого промаха. Когда он бежит, хвост его извивается в одном ему известном привычном ритме. Интересно, насколько он помогает удерживать равновесие? Мешают ли крылья на поворотах? А когда нужно отобрать мяч у противника?  
Интересно, как он спит? Ложится на одно крыло и прикрывается другим? Распластавшись на животе? Полностью превращается в дракона? А что делать, если для последнего нет никакой возможности?

На одной из больших перемен в Андуина, замершего в столовой с подносом в руках, врезалась Ирэль. Она младше Ринна на год, но выше его на целую голову. И не только из-за своих маленьких рожек и довольно больших копыт.  
Ирэль положила свою беловолосую голову на плечо друга и, проследив направление его взгляда, фыркнула.  
— Ринн, да ты в беде.  
— Сам знаю, - недовольно пробормотал Андуин в ответ, а затем спросил. – Как думаешь, он в таком виде может летать?  
Остаток перемены они посвятили спорам об аэродинамике и некоторых дурацких магических законах, которые всё ещё действуют в этом мире. А потом Ирэль с чувством хлопнула Андуина по плечу и пожелала ему не спалиться раньше времени.

В четверг последний урок вела приглашённая учёная из Изумрудного Центра – тоже одна из Детей Стаи. Её рога нехило отвлекали учеников первые несколько минут лекции, а потом её голос вдруг превратился чуть ли не в колыбельную. Или, может быть, во всё была виновата жара?  
Андуин сложил руки на парте, положил на них подбородок и принялся украдкой наблюдать за новеньким.  
Это действительно превращалось в проблему.  
Белый и жёлтый свет солнца творил из чёрной чешуи настоящее произведение искусства. Хвост, длинный и тонкий, удивительно подвижный, лениво извивался, иногда попадая под солнечные лучи. Как же всё-таки…  
Свет прицельно попал Ринну в глаза, и тот дёрнулся, прищурившись.  
Рафион с отсутствующим видом глядел в окно, усыплённый, как и остальные, лекцией о свойствах… свойствах… чего уж там?  
Андуин проморгался и попытался разобрать записи на доске.  
Показалось ли ему, или этот крылатый гадёныш действительно улыбался?

 

По дороге домой Андуин Ринн так сильно задумался о чешуйчатых хвостах и их гибкости, что не сразу заметил, что у него появилась компания.  
Крылья Рафиона расправились с тем же звуком, с которым хлопают на ветру свежевыстиранные простыни, и тень от них упала прямо под ноги Ринну.  
— Привет, — улыбка у Рафиона была несколько смущённой и в то же время хищной. Наверное, из-за клыков. — Слышал, тебя интересуют полёты?  
Андуин кивнул. В его голове явственно прозвучало отцовское «Даже Ринн не застрахован от проблем».  
Всем бы такие проблемы.


End file.
